Judith Myers
"Michael!!!!" -Ostatnie słowo Judith Myers, gdy widzi, że jej młodszy brat ją obserwuje. Judith Margaret Myers (10 listopada 1947 r. - 31 października 1963 r.) to postać, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwotnym Halloween, gdzie portretuje ją Sandy Johnson. Najbardziej znana jest jako pierwsza ludzka ofiara rzeźnika z Haddonfield, jej młodszego brata Michaela Myersa. Biografia Judith Margaret Myers urodziła się w Donaldzie Myers i Edith Myers 10 listopada 1947 roku w Russellville, Illinois. Jej brat Michael urodził się w 1957 roku, a siostra Cynthia urodziła się w 1961 roku. Rodzina mieszkała w białym, dwupiętrowym domu przy Lampkin Lane 45, w małym miasteczku Haddonfield, Illinois. Około 1961 r. Judith zauważyła, że Michael był wobec niej bardzo niegrzeczny, ponieważ często wpychał się do jej pokoju, a także zabierał jej pamiętnik i rysował okropne twarze na większości stron. Zauważyła również, że kiedy tylko Michael będzie się krzywdził, zostanie za to obwiniona. Jednak najważniejszą rzeczą, która zaniepokoiła ją w związku z jej młodszym bratem, były czasy, w których przyłapywała go gapiącego się na nią. Dogadała się ze swoją młodszą siostrą i często trzymała ją w ramionach. W 1963 roku Judith spotykała się z chłopcem o imieniu Daniel Hodges. W maju tego samego roku Judith i Danny wybrali się w podróż do pobliskiego Russellville, ale rodzice Judith nalegali, aby zabrała ze sobą młodego Michaela. Judith porzuciła Michaela, aby uprawiać seks w trawie z Dannym, pozostawiając Michaela samemu sobie. Michael zakłócił kochanie swojej siostry, kiedy pojawił się przed nią pokryty krwią i trzymając martwego królika w rękach. Judith była tym głęboko zaniepokojona, ale wiedziała lepiej niż powiedzieć rodzicom, bo inaczej musiałaby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie pilnowała swojego brata, kiedy to nastąpiło. W nocy z 31 października 1963 r. rodzice Judith wyszli, pozostawiając Michaela pod opieką jego siostry, chociaż planowała zabawiać swojego chłopaka. Pozbawiła Michaela sztuczek lub traktowania, jak przygotowywała się dla Danny'ego. Gdy przygotowywała się na noc, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i było to osiem cukierków albo psikusów. Judith dokuczała im i pytała, co by zrobili, gdyby nie dała im żadnych przysmaków, co zastanawiało małe dzieci. Jedynym, który mówił, był mały chłopiec w kostiumie klauna, który powiedział Judith, że ją zabiją. Judith wiedziała, kto jest klaunem, bo pomogła skończyć kostium młodszego brata. Powiedziała mu, że powie rodzicom, co powiedział, ale Michael po prostu odpowiedział: "Nie jestem Michael Myers, jestem klaunem". W tym momencie podjechał Danny, a Judith dała dzieciom cukierki i wpuściła swojego chłopaka. W ciągu kilku minut do 22:00 Michael, ubrany jak klaun, chodził po swoim domu i po cichu patrzył przez okna swojego domu jak Judith i jej chłopak się całowali, a wkrótce potem poszedł na górę, aby uprawiać seks. Michael, widząc, że światło w pokoju Judyty gaśnie, wkradł się tylnymi drzwiami, dostał duży nóż rzeźniczy z szuflady i zaczął pełzać w kierunku schodów. Po zakończeniu nielegalnej działalności Judith i Danny rozstali się, Danny obiecując, że zadzwoni do niej następnego dnia. Po wyjeździe Michael wszedł po schodach, zakładając zrzuconą maskę klauna, a następnie podążając szlakiem zrzuconego ubrania w kierunku sypialni swojej siostry. Znalazł ją czeszącą włosy przed jej próżność, śpiewającą do siebie, nagą, z wyjątkiem majtek. Judith zauważyła jej brata, gdy podkradał się za nią i kręcił się, wołając jego imię z zaskoczenia. Następnie Michael uderzył ją wielokrotnie w klatkę piersiową, tułów i brzuch. W bólu Judith krzyknęła głośno i upadła na podłogę śmiertelnie ranna. Gdy Judith leżała na podłodze swojej sypialni, Michael wyszedł z jej sypialni i opuścił schody wychodząc z domu i stanął na przednim trawniku, gdy jego rodzice zaparkowali samochód. Jego ojciec, Don Myers, zdjął maskę klauna i zapytał "Michael?!". Jego matka, Edith Myers, patrzyła przez chwilę w szoku. Don nie tracił czasu na ściganie się do domu i bieganie po schodach, aby sprawdzić Judith, podczas gdy Edith udało się oderwać nóż od Michaela i odprowadzić go do domu ze swoją młodą córką, Cynthią, podążając za nimi. Po obejrzeniu Judyty Don krzyknął do Edith: "Zadzwoń po operatora i wezwij policję i lekarza". Histeryczna Edith natychmiast wezwała operatora, który połączył ją z posterunkiem policji w Haddonfield. Rozmawiała z szeryfem Ronem Barstowem, który powiedział jej, że wyśle kilku oficerów, którzy będą tam jak najszybciej. Po rozłączeniu się z szeryfem, ponownie zadzwoniła do operatora, który połączył ją z recepcjonistką w szpitalu Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, która następnie wysłała kilku sanitariuszy do rezydencji Myersów. Szeryf Barstow, policjanci i ratownicy medyczni przybyli prawie natychmiast. Kiedy sanitariusze wkroczyli do sypialni Judith, natychmiast zabrali się do pracy. Widać było, że Judith wpadła w szok. Policja musiała fizycznie usunąć Dona z sypialni jego córki i uniemożliwić Edith wejście do sypialni Judith. Edith desperacko chciała być u boku swojej córki. Policja dołożyła wszelkich starań, aby przekonać Edith, że w jej najlepszym interesie byłoby nie wchodzić do sypialni jej córki. Sanitariusze umieścili Judith na nosze i wyszli z domu, gdzie następnie umieścili ją w karetce. Wyszli w pośpiechu i wrzucili Judith do szpitala Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Po usunięciu Judith, część policji szybko zrobiła zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni. Szeryf Ron Barstow odprowadził Edith, Dona, Michaela i Cynthię do kuchni. Po tym jak policja skończyła robić zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni, wyjechali z Donem, Edith i Michaelem, którzy zostali przewiezieni na posterunek policji w Haddonfield, gdzie rozpoczęło się przesłuchanie rodziny Myers. Ich młoda córka, Cynthia, została odwieziona do domu swojej babci, gdzie przebywała aż do zakończenia przesłuchania. W międzyczasie policjant został wysłany do domu chłopaka Judith, aby mógł zostać przewieziony na posterunek policji na przesłuchanie. Przesłuchanie Michaela nigdzie się nie udało. Michael nie mówił, więc uważano, że jest w stanie strachu i szoku. Wkrótce po 1:00 w nocy Don i Edith zostali poinformowani, że Judith została skazana na śmierć po przybyciu do szpitala Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Zwłoki Judyty zostały sprawdzone przez lekarza Barry'ego Hersala w kostnicy szpitala. Policja pozwoliła Edith i Donowi wrócić do domu z Michaelem po przesłuchaniu. Zamiast wracać do domu na Lampkin Lane 45, spędzili noc i kilka innych w domu matki Edith. Nie mogli znieść myśli o powrocie do domu. To było zbyt wcześnie. Jednak policja była surowa w stosunku do chłopaka Judith, który zaprzeczył jakiemukolwiek zaangażowaniu, jak również jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat tego, kto ją zamordował. Policja nie miała wówczas żadnych dowodów przeciwko chłopakowi Judith, więc musieli go wypuścić. Ostatecznie, kiedy powstały zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, dla śledczych było oczywiste, że Judith nie stoczyła zbyt wiele walki. Jej pudełko na biżuterię i lampa zostały zepchnięte na bok na jej próżność, a jej szczotka do włosów spadła na podłogę. Stołek, na którym siedziała, był pokryty krwią, podobnie jak jej lustro próżności. Na podłodze, gdzie leżała Judith, znajdowała się duża kałuża krwi, która powoli traciła przytomność. Udało im się ustalić, że została zaskoczona i najprawdopodobniej znała swojego mordercę i musiała być w takim szoku, widząc, kim był sprawca. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie stoczyła zbyt wiele walki. Również ilość bólu, jaki znosiła podczas ataku, mogła ją przytłoczyć. Po zbadaniu odcisków palców zauważyli, że są one zbyt małe, aby mogły być odcisków palców osoby dorosłej. Wtedy to Michael stał się głównym podejrzanym. Policja trochę poszperała i rozmawiała z ludźmi, którzy znali rodzinę Myersów i dowiedzieli się, że Michael ma poważne problemy psychiczne. W pewnym momencie udało im się uzyskać wyniki badań odcisków palców Michaela, Dana i Edith. Odciski palców Dana nie zostały znalezione na nożu i został wykluczony. Jednak zarówno odciski Michaela, jak i Edith zostały znalezione na nożu. Odciski palców Edith zostały wykluczone, ponieważ przyznała policji, że usunęła nóż z Michaela wkrótce po morderczym ataku Judith. Don wsparł również swoją żonę, mówiąc, że był świadkiem, jak Michael trzymał nóż, gdy wrócili do domu i że on również był świadkiem, jak Edith usuwała nóż z niego. Pozostała tylko jedna osoba, która mogła popełnić haniebny czyn i był to Michael Audrey Myers. Kilka dni później raport koronera na temat Judith Myers został przekazany policji. Stwierdzono w nim, że na Judith odkryto nasienie, co świadczy o tym, że spędziła wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem, ale jej rany zadał ostry przedmiot, taki jak nóż. Stwierdzono również, że rany nie były wystarczająco głębokie, aby mogły być zadane siłą wymaganą od osoby dorosłej i że skupiały się głównie wokół brzucha i tułowia Judyty z kilkoma ranami klatki piersiowej, co sugerowało, że sprawca nie był tak wysoki jak przeciętny dorosły. To dodatkowo udowodniło, że Judith siedziała przed swoją próżność w czasie ataku. Gdyby Judith stała, Michael miałby trudności z dotarciem do jej klatki piersiowej i górnego odcinka tułowia. W raporcie koronera stwierdzono, że Judith zmarła w wyniku masowej utraty krwi. Policja miała wtedy wystarczająco dużo dowodów, aby aresztować Michaela. Kilku policjantów zostało wysłanych do domu dziecka Edith, gdzie Michael obecnie mieszkał i aresztował go, ku rozpaczy jego rodziców. Zabrano go do Sanatorium Grove Smith's Grove, aż pojawił się w sądzie, gdzie sędzia orzekł, że Michael pozostanie w sanatorium do 21 roku życia, kiedy to będzie sądzony jako dorosły w sprawie o zabójstwo Judyty. Edith i Don Myers płakali, gdy Michael został wyprowadzony z sali sądowej. Chłopak Judith, rówieśnicy i byli pracownicy szkoły średniej złożyli wyrazy szacunku, uczęszczając na jej czuwanie 2 listopada 1963 roku. Judith była w zamkniętej trumnie. Wszyscy podzielili się opowieściami o wszystkich dobrych czasach, jakie mieli z Judith. W dniu 3 listopada 1963 r. została pochowana na cmentarzu Sinclair. Obecni byli jej rodzice, babcia i inni krewni. Obecny był również jej były chłopak, Dan. Michaelowi oczywiście zabroniono wstępu . Po śmierci Judith i instytucjonalizacji Michaela Edith cierpiała na poważną depresję, a Don zaczął pić nadmiernie. W końcu wrócili do domu i musieli uporać się z okropnym zadaniem posprzątania bałaganu w sypialni Judyty. Zajęli się również rzeczami osobistymi Judyty. Wszystkie jej ubrania zostały przekazane na cele dobroczynne, a także na meble do sypialni. Przechowywano tylko kilka bardzo sentymentalnych przedmiotów. Niektóre z nich to kilka pamiętników, na które natknęli się jej rodzice. Z czasem zaczęli czytać jej pamiętniki i dowiedzieli się, że zaczęła prowadzić pamiętnik, kiedy problemy psychologiczne Michaela stawały się oczywiste. W nich opisała dziwne zachowanie Michaela wobec niej i jej rozczarowanie brakiem zdrowego związku rodzeństwa z bratem. Pisała o swoich frustracjach i troskach o siebie i rodzinę. Podkreśliła również, że uważa, iż jej rodzice nie traktują jej obaw poważnie. Jej rodzice zauważyli również zdjęcia okropnych twarzy, które zostały narysowane w jej pamiętnikach, a także brakujące strony. Mogli powiedzieć, że obrazy zostały narysowane przez Michaela. Jej ostatni wpis do pamiętnika datowany był na 31 października 1963 r., który nie był kompletny, ponieważ Judith napisała: "Będę kontynuował później wieczorem, gdy Dan wyjedzie". Informacje zawarte w pamiętnikach Judyty dodatkowo pogłębiły smutek państwa Myers. W 1964 r. dr Samuel Loomis otrzymała pamiętniki Judith, gdy jej rodzice przekazali mu je w nadziei, że mogą one pomóc w leczeniu psychologicznym Michaela i dać lepszy wgląd w jego pochodzenie. Loomis zgodził się trzymać pamiętniki Judith. 10 listopada i 31 października w latach 1964 i 1965 Don i Edith złożyli kwiaty i krzyż na grobie Judyty, aby uczcić rocznicę jej urodzin i dzień, w którym ją stracili. Babcia Judyty również była obecna, a jej trzej krewni odmawiali modlitwy i przypominali sobie wzajemnie, jak bardzo ją kochali. Pomimo tego, co zrobił Michael, jego rodzice odwiedzali go wiernie w Sanatorium Smith's Grove. Nadal go kochali i desperacko szukali lekarstwa. Nie chcieli zaakceptować faktu, że Michael cierpi na choroby psychiczne i pozostaje w stanie głębokiego zaprzeczenia. Pewnego dnia, w drodze do Sanatorium Smith's Grove, Don stracił kontrolę nad samochodem. On i Edith zginęli w śmiertelnym wypadku samochodowym. Autopsja wykazała, że Don prowadził samochód pod wpływem alkoholu. Jednak ich młoda córka, Cynthia, zdołała przeżyć wypadek samochodowy, który uważano za cud. Mała córeczka została oddana do adopcji, a następnie adoptowana przez pana i panią Strode, którzy zmienili jej imię na Laurie Strode, aby nie musiała nosić piętno Myers. W latach 1965-1969 grób Judyty odwiedzała tylko jej babcia. Rodzice Judith, którzy ją kochali, odeszli, a jej babcia w końcu odeszła ze starości. Inni krewni byli rozproszeni po całych Stanach Zjednoczonych i zajęci własnym życiem. Kiedy jej babcia zmarła w 1969 roku, jedynymi osobami, które odwiedziły miejsce pochówku Judyty, było kilku nastolatków, którzy zakradali się na cmentarz, aby się dobrze przestraszyć lub wykazać się odwagą. Ale wszystko to w końcu się zmieni i nagle skończy się w 1978 roku. Szokujące morderstwo Judyty stałoby się czymś w rodzaju legendy dla obywateli Haddonfield. W 1978 roku Angus Taylor, właściciel cmentarza, nadal wyrażał zdziwienie, że taki młody chłopiec jak Michael mógłby popełnić tak okropny akt przemocy. Ostatecznie dom Myersów został opuszczony, a miejsce to pozostawało przez dłuższy czas niezajęte. Wygląd opuszczonego domu w połączeniu z historią morderstwa Judyty nie był dobrym punktem sprzedaży dla Strode Realty i spowodował, że dzieci z miasta uznały go za "nawiedzony dom". Judyta i jej morderstwo odegrały znaczącą rolę w przyszłych zabójstwach Michaela. Kiedy Michael wrócił do Haddonfield w 1978 roku, piętnaście lat po zamordowaniu swojej siostry, zamieszkał w swoim pustym domu z dzieciństwa i wchodził do sypialni Judith, aby wspominać jej morderstwo. Ukradł również jej nagrobek z cmentarza Sinclair, potwierdzając obawy swojego psychiatry, że Michael rzeczywiście wrócił do domu. Jednak później, w noc Halloween 1978 roku, Michael pokazał ciało Annie Brackett pod wspomnianym nagrobkiem po jego zamordowaniu. Tego samego wieczoru Michael wbił nóż w rysunek kredki rodziny, chociaż mogło to być albo w odniesieniu do śmierci Judyty, albo jego pragnienia zabicia drugiej siostry, Laurie Strode. 3] Jej nagrobek został następnie zwrócony do grobu. Pod koniec 1978 roku, po Halloween, Laurie Strode dowiedziała się, że jest młodszą siostrą Judyty od dr Samuela Loomisa. Laurie bała się dowiedzieć więcej na temat swojej biologicznej rodziny, a mimo to chciała odpowiedzi. Dr Samuel Loomis poinformował Laurie, że ma pamiętniki Judith i powiedział, że powinna je mieć. Zasłużyła sobie na prawo do poznania kim była jej siostra i dowiedzenia się, co jej siostra zaobserwowała u Michaela. Laurie wzięła pamiętniki i w końcu zaczęła je czytać. W 1979 roku, po tym jak Laurie miała czas na zastanowienie się nad więzami rodzinnymi z rodziną Myers, miała odwagę odwiedzić miejsce pochówku Judyty i położyć kwiaty na jej grobie. Chciała wyrazić uznanie dla siostry, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie pozna. W Halloween 1989 roku, w opuszczonym domu Myersa, Jamie Lloyd usiadła przed lustrem próżności, szczotkując włosy w sypialni Judith. Wykonała niesamowitą rekonstrukcję ostatnich chwil swojej ciotki Judith, którą wykonała zgodnie z kierunkiem doktora Loomisa, próbując zwabić jej wujka, Michaela, aby mógł zostać schwytany. W 2000 roku Michael skupił się na Lisie Thomas, która była niesamowicie podobna do Judyty. Zamordował każdego, kto był związany z Lisą i tych, którzy stwarzali mu problemy. Kiedy ją dostał, zakopał ją żywcem w grobie pod drewnianym krzyżem, który został oznaczony imieniem "Judith Myers". Ciekawostki * 9-1-1-1 został ustanowiony jako ogólnokrajowy numer alarmowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych dopiero w 1968 roku. Przed tym rokiem, gdyby zaistniała sytuacja kryzysowa, osoba musiałaby skontaktować się z operatorem telefonicznym, który następnie połączyłby cię z policją itp. Miało to miejsce w roku 1963. * Judith i współscenarzysta Debra Hill urodzili się 10 listopada. * Numer ubezpieczenia społecznego Judith to 349-76-8836.4 * Na zwłokach Judyty uczestniczył Barry Hersal od 11:30 w dniu 31 października 1963 r. do 1:00 w nocy 1 listopada 1963 r. * Judith była pierwszym morderstwem z serii Halloween na ekranie. Jest również pierwszą ludzką ofiarą Michaela Myersa w większości linii czasowych, z wyjątkiem linii czasu remake. * W Halloween II (film 1981), kiedy dr Loomis odkrywa rysunek rodziny Michaela z wystającym z niego nożem, mówi policjantom, że członek rodziny, którego pchnął nożem, był jego siostrą. Miało to miejsce zanim siostra Marion Chambers poinformowała go o relacjach Laurie Strode z Michaelem Myersem i Judith Myers. * W Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, Laurie mówi Willowi Brennanowi, że Judith miała 17 lat, kiedy została zamordowana przez ich brata Michaela, ale miała właściwie 15 lat. Prawdopodobnie było napisane jako 17, więc wiązałoby się to z Laurie i Johnem, którzy zostali zaatakowani, gdy mieli 17 lat. * W Chaos Comics Halloween Series Leigh Brackett, który na krótko umawiał się z Judith, wspomniał, że była nimfomanką, a także wykorzystywana fizycznie i prawdopodobnie seksualnie. * W powieści z 1979 roku, opartej na oryginalnym filmie Halloween, Judith została opisana jako mająca blond włosy, a kiedy zmarła w 1963 roku szeryfem Haddonfield był szeryf Ron Barstow. Stwierdza się również, że kiedy dr Samuel Loomis przybył na cmentarz w poszukiwaniu dowodów na to, że Michael był w grobie Judith, że jest na cmentarzu w Haddonfield. Według nagrobka Judith jej drugie imię brzmiało "Margaret". * Wachlarz nakręcił film zatytułowany Judith: Wyprodukowano film "Noc, w której przebywała w domu". Sarah Stephenson portretowała Judith Myers. Przedstawiony jest jako prequel (choć nie do końca zgodny z oryginalnym filmem Halloween) i daje wgląd w to, kim była Judith i dlaczego została w domu w noc Halloween. Film został nakręcony w domu w Północnej Karolinie, który jest dokładną repliką domu Myersów. * Fan nakręcił film zatytułowany Michael Myers: Rise of the Boogeyman" to film Judith Myers, w którym Michael Myers Trick lub Treating on Halloween 1963. * W remake'u, Halloween Roba Zombie, Judith nie jest pierwszą ofiarą morderstwa Michaela. Jednak jej śmierć jest bardziej brutalna i zawiera krótką scenę pościgu. Pojawienie się * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (nowelizacja) * Halloween II (1981) (wspomniane) * Halloween II (nowelizacja) (wspomniana) * Maski i figury groteskowe (retrospekcja) * Demony dręczące mnie (flashback) * Halloween: Klątwa Michaela Myersa (wspomniana) * Halloween H20: Dwadzieścia lat później (wspomniane) * Halloween: Zmartwychwstanie (wspomniane) * Halloween: Autopsis (Cameo) * Cichy klaun (Cameo & Flashback) * A Rainbow In One Color (Flashback) * Kiedy Gwiazdy się rozbiły (o czym była mowa) * Halloween: Jeden dobry strach (Flashback) * Halloween: Charlie (tylko wizja) * Halloween (2018) (retrospekcja)